THE PAST COMES KNOCKING
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This short (3 chapters) is a sequel to Sacrifice-Revised. Sam said yes and jumped in the cage to save the world, leaving Dean behind. Dean has to come to terms with this loss in his own way. What does he do when bodies start showing up? How will he deal with what he learns? Tragedy, Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short (3 chapters) one to see where Dean is at after two years without Sam. Hope you enjoy the read. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Music blared from the alarm clock causing Dean to roll over and slap at it until he finally hit the snooze button. He lay in the bed trying to will his body to move and get up. He had had a restless night last night, plagued with bad dreams and memories. Knowing he needed to get to work; he drug himself out of the bed and into the bathroom to start his daily routine. Dean decided he would walk to work today hoping the fresh air would do him good. After stepping from the shower and drying off, he headed back for the bedroom to put on work clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boots before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He saw Glen's truck was already gone so he figured he was at the diner getting breakfast.

Dean walked down the road toward the diner taking in everything around him. For some reason there was a heaviness in the air today that weighted him down. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what was wrong but something made him feel anxious and uneasy. Dean pushed the door opened and surveyed the room before strolling on in to take a seat at the bar.

"Hello Dean." Maggie greeted him sitting a cup in front of him and pouring coffee. She wasn't her usual chipper self as she asked him, "Would you like the usual?"

"Morning Maggie, that'll be good. What's going on?" he asked as he tuned in to the quiet whispers of other customers around the room.

"You haven't heard yet?"

"No, Glen had already left this morning, he been in already?" he asked casting a look around the room but not seeing his boss.

"Haven't seen him this morning Dean. A hiker found a dead body early this morning." she whispered leaning closer so no one else could hear. "Said it was torn up, maybe a wild animal attack. And rumors are flying that this wasn't the first one. They've been trying to keep it under wrap."

Dean's whole body tensed at those words and the only thing he could think of was, the past was knocking at his front door. He swallowed hard as he tried to keep his composure while his mind was speeding through all kinds of scenarios. Had some monster stumbled across this small town or was it just your ordinary run of the mill murders. Dean tried not to think the worse as he forced his hand to stop shaking and picked up his coffee cup. He sipped the hot liquid wondering were Glen had gone. He always told him if he was going some where and this just wasn't like him. He pulled his cell out and dialed Glen's number waiting for it to ring. He listened to it ring and then go to voicemail.

"Hey Glen, just checking in to see if everything's ok." he said and replaced his cell in his pocket. Maggie sat a plate in front of him and he stared at the food not sure if he could stomach it now.

"Need something else Dean?" she asked waiting on his response.

"No, I'm good, thanks." he told her giving a brief smile before picking up his fork hoping he could keep the food down as his stomach knotted.

 **spn**

The garage was quiet when Dean unlocked the door to go inside. Glen's truck was not parked out front and there was no sign of him inside. He headed for the office to see if he had left a note or message on the answering machine. When neither of those panned out, he turned and looked out into the garage before picking up the land line to make a call.

"Singer Salvage." a gruff male voice answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as memories flooded into his mind at the sound of that familiar voice. It brought back that sense of safety, comfort and friendship. He felt bad not staying in touch with Bobby after what happened but it was just too painful. Too many memories of by gone days that were gone forever.

There was a pause at the other end of the line as recognition dawned on the older man.

"Dean, son is that you?" he asked slowly not sure he was hearing right.

"Yeah Bobby, its me." he got out as a lump formed in his throat that he tried to swallow down.

"It's good to hear your voice, are ya ok son?"

"I'm good. Look I know I may be jumping the gun, but there's been some dead bodies found on the outskirts of town, locals are saying possible animal attack they're not sure."

"An' of course you thought it might be somethin' more." Bobby inquired knowing he was thinking like the hunter he had been.

 **spn**

Bobby had only spoken to Dean a couple of times over the past nearly two years. He knew Dean had taken it very hard when Sam had jumped into the cage to trap Lucifer. He still remembered Castiel carrying Dean into his house when he tried to kill himself after that. After trying to talk some sense into him, Dean had left to go see if Lisa would let him stay. Bobby lost track of him after that until he got a phone call from Glen asking about parts and he learned Dean was working for him in his garage. A heavy burden was lifted off his chest to know that he was at least alive. He didn't push or try to go see him knowing it had to be Dean's choice. He knew Dean was trying to put his old life behind him and move on without Sam. Bobby missed both his boys every day and wished he could help Dean cope with his pain, but knew he had to let him work through it on his own. If only he could tell him the truth, but he had made a promise that he couldn't break. He would need to make a call after he got off with Dean.

 **spn**

"I can't really do much since everyone knows me here. I might talk them into seeing the bodies, I don't know."

"You want me to see who's near and send them to check it out?"

"Yeah, if there's somethin' here it needs to be taken out 'fore someone else dies."

"I'll see what I can do and Dean, be careful son."

"I will Bobby. Good to talk to you." he said hanging up the phone and looking longingly at it. Once a hunter always a hunter, he thought. There was a jar of holy water and a sawed off loaded with rock salt under his bed and he had a devil's trap drawn on the rug at his front door. There were just things you didn't forget and Dean might not hunt, but he was still not letting his guard down because the monsters were still out there.

 **spn**

Bobby looked down at the phone and punched in a number waiting for it to ring.

"Hey, may have a case for ya to check out. It's in Mystic, Missouri..." Bobby started listening to the other person talk. "Yeah I know, just talked to him. Alright, call if ya need help."

Bobby hung up the phone wondering if he made the right decision or was it going to come around and bite him in the ass. He sighed as he got up to head out on a hunt of his own. He was helping a fellow hunter on a possible vengeful spirit a state over.

 **spn**

It was almost lunchtime and Dean still had not been able to get in touch with Glen. He was starting to get worried as he cradled the phone again, only getting his voicemail. He decided to close up for the afternoon and go see what he could find out about the death and see if anyone knew where Glen might have gone. He zeroed out the cash register and filled out a deposit slip to drop at the bank. He locked the change money in the safe and headed out deciding after going to the bank he would go see the sheriff.

The bank wasn't far and Dean ducked in to drop the deposit off before heading on down the street to the sheriff's office. He made his way inside and looked around until he spotted the deputy.

"Hey Deputy, where's the sheriff?"

"He's at the crime scene coordinating everything. Can I help you Dean?"

"You haven't seen Glen today have you? He never came in to work today."

"No, can't say I have. Maybe he took a day off or something."

"Yeah, I though of that but he usually tells me where he's goin' but not this time. When do you expect the sheriff back?"

"Don't know for sure."

"Where's the crime scene anyway? I might be able to help."

"I don't know; don't need civilians trampling around out there."

"You could say, I've had some experience in this kind of thing, I might be able to help."

"I see the sheriff pulling in now; I think ya better talk to him."

"Thanks." Dean said turning toward the front that opened and the sheriff stepped in.

"Hello Dean." he greeted him as he headed for his office.

"Can I have a word Sheriff?" Dean asked following him.

"I've only got a minute, need to get to the morgue." he said sitting at his desk and looking through the drawers.

"You haven't talked to Glen today or seen him have you?"

"No, why? Something wrong?" he asked looking up at the young man sensing his concern. He knew Glen hired Dean to work at the garage and knew he had increased Glen's business and the garage was doing well. Dean had got his ratty pickup running like it was almost new. He admired the man but still felt there was something more about him no one knew.

"Haven't seen him today and he usually tells me when he's not gonna be at work. Just a little worried and he's not answering his cell either."

"Well maybe he just forgot. Glen is getting on up there you know."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean said not sounding too convincing. "Look, I know I'm asking a lot, but you think I can see the bodies that have been found?"

"Why? You some death freak or something?" he asked eyeing him closely. "It's just a wild animal attack."

"What? No, no. Let's just say I've had some dealing along those lines. I might be able to help."

"You been in law enforcement before?"

"Something like that." he said trying to be as evasive as possible.

"What the hell, I could use all the help I can get. Haven't had deaths like this here in this small before." he said getting up from his desk. "I'm heading to the morgue now if ya wanna come?"

"Sure, I closed the garage for half a day. Still wanna find Glen too."

"I'm sure he's ok." the sheriff said as they walked out to the patrol car.

 **spn**

The smell brought back all the other times he had visited a morgue with his brother trying to get clues to what monster they were hunting. He followed the sheriff over to a table with a white sheet draped over a body.

"You sure about this Dean? It's pretty gruesome if ya don't have an iron stomach."

"I've probably seen worse." Dean mumbled under his breath stopping at the table. He waited for the sheriff to pull down the sheet and grimaced at the torn up body. He quickly inspected the ripped open chest before reaching over to grab a latex glove so he could move the torn shirt out of the way. Dean examined the claw marks that had torn his chest and abdomen open. A chill ran up his spine knowing this wasn't a normal animal attack by no means.

"Darnedest thing, there hasn't been an animal attack anywhere around here. Doc said his heart was missing. Like it had just been ripped out while he was still alive. What animal does that and not at least eat part of him too?"

"Don't know. Are the other bodies in the same shape?" Dean lied decided he had seen enough. "I'll make some calls to some people I know. If you hear anything about Glen call me please."

"Yep, we're thinking some stray rouge bear moved into the area. Sure thing if I hear from him, you know maybe he had a doctor's appointment. Doesn't he go to the VA a few towns over?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll talk to ya later Sheriff if I have anything." Dean told him heading for the exit. He wanted to check out the crime scene before calling Bobby back. "Sheriff where was the last body found again?"

"Off Lone Fork Road on the hiking trail that starts at mile marker 54, 'bout a half mile down the trail on the right."

"Ok thanks."

 **spn**

The car pulled down the main street looking for the sheriff office. The driver looked around quickly being sure he wasn't seen by the one person who shouldn't see him. He pulled into a parking spot and got out being sure the fake id was in his pocket. He stood for a moment surveying the town before he headed for the front door.

The deputy looked up as the tall stranger walked up to his desk.

"May I help you?" he asked as he watched him pull out a badge.

"Agent Wilson, FBI." he stated holding out the badge for a moment. "Is the sheriff in?"

"Not at the moment, can I help you?"

"I'm here to look into the deaths you've been having around here."

"FBI, wow! Never met a real agent before, you like your job?"

"You know when he'll be back?" he said ignoring the question.

"He didn't really say."

"I'd like a copy of the reports filed and where are the bodies?" he ordered in a stern, demanding voice.

"Sure I guess and at the morgue." the deputy said a little intimidated by the tall agent. He found the reports and slipped it in the copier making copies.

"And that would be..."

"At the hospital on the other side of town, basement."

"Thank you." he said turning on his heels and heading out. He glanced around before getting in the car and backing out to head for the hospital.

 **spn**

Dean was coming out of the diner when a car caught his attention and the outline of the person driving caused him to falter in his step and he stared in shock as the car drove on down the street. If he didn't know better he could of sworn that was his brother in that car. He shook his head gently trying to decide if he was seeing things or if it was that he wanted it so bad he put Sam in there. His emotions were all over the place as he tried to hold it together. He knew wanting it to be him, wasn't going to make it happen. Sam was in the cage and there was no way out of there. Even though he said he wouldn't try, he had looked into anything that looked hopeful but came up short. He couldn't find any way to get his brother back.

Glen still had not shown up and Dean couldn't find him anywhere. He had searched his address book for contacts, calling everyone but not getting any good news. He was going back to the sheriff's office to file a missing person's report and hoped maybe that might find him. He was getting an uneasy feeling that something had happened to him; he had never been gone this long without telling someone. He headed down the street for the office shaking off that creepy feeling he gotten and focused on finding Glen.

"Hi Dean, any luck locating Glen?" the deputy asked as Dean strolled in and stopped at his desk.

"No I haven't. I'd like to file a missing person's report for him." Dean told him. "It's been over twenty-four hours and no one's heard a thing."

"Sure, I'll get the forms that need filling out." he said pulling out a filing cabinet drawer and flipping through the files. "Hey maybe that FBI guy can help."

"What FBI guy?" Dean questioned.

"The one that showed up a little while ago. Said he was here to look into the dead bodies. Boy never thought the FBI would take an interest in animal attacks."

"Deputy, what did the agent look like?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Well, he was one tall dude and kind of scary if you ask me. Serious, demanding and sort of pushy. Why, you know him?"

"Probably not, just curious." he replied taking the forms and a pen to fill them out. It kind of sounded like his brother, but Sam was always able to woo the locals and get what he wanted. He was sure Sam wasn't the only tall person out there, he was just overreacting, Dean thought.

"When you're done, just bring them to me and I'll start the process."

"Right, thanks." Dean said not sure how much help this will be, but he had to try. Maybe he could get Bobby to check around with his contacts and whoever he was using to hack into data bases now. They might be able to find something out for him. He made a mental note to call Bobby when he got home.

 **spn**

"FBI, I'm here to see the bodies of the animal attacks." he said flashing his badge and waiting for a response.

"Sure, this way." the medical examiner said stepping to the drawers. "Not sure why FBI would be interested in an animal attack."

"If I could get copies of the autopsy reports too." he said waiting as the examiner opened a drawer and pulled the body out.

"Alright, I'll be right back. The other two bodies are here and here." he told him pointing to two other drawers.

Sam took this time to closely examine the body noting the claw marks around the ripped chest. He snapped a couple of pictures and pushed it back into the wall and pulled out another. The three bodies all had the same claw marks and hearts missing. One had a huge chunk of flesh missing from his arm like he tried to fend off the attack. Sam turned and focused back on the medical examiner who had the reports in his hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." he said skimming the reports as he headed back out to his car. "If I need anything else I'll contact you."

He had gotten a room at the local motel on the same side of town where the crime scene was hoping it would be out of Dean's usual route. He knew he worked at the garage and lived nearby. He had checked on him a couple of times, but never tried to make contact. Dean had gotten out and had moved on with his life. He didn't pull him back in then and wasn't going to do it now. The couple of times he had saw his brother; Sam could tell that Dean had changed. He looked haunted and broken so Sam decided to let him be. He didn't need him to hunt, he was stronger, more cunning, and willing to get what he needed however he had to. He was not sure how he had gotten out of the cage, but it had changed him some way and decided it was for the better. He didn't feel that compassion and caring attitude anymore that always held him back before. He was more logical and to the point, getting things done with the least amount of effort no matter the cost.

Sam pulled into the motel parking lot and got out heading for his room. He was going to go over the evidence again and decide whether to hang around here or not. If no more bodies showed up, he was chalking this up to random animal attacks after all. Three bodies was a sign of something staking out the area for a food source, it wasn't unreasonable to think it could be an animal attack. He would do a little more research and decide if it was his kind of case. He was going to change clothes and grab a bite at the place right down the street. He figured it would be safe since Dean lived on the opposite side of town.

 **spn**

Dean was working on a car when he heard the police sirens go by and went to the garage door watching the sheriff's car speed by. He wiped his hands on a rag and went to tell Jasper that he would be back in a bit. He grabbed his keys and quickly got in the Impala to follow the sheriff out of town. Dean thought he had lost him but finally heard the siren in the distance and followed the sound.

The sheriff's car was parked in a pull off about ten miles outside of town and Dean pulled in behind it. He got out and listened for voices, hearing them deeper in the trees. He worked his way toward them and finally saw the sheriff talking to a guy dressed like a hunter who seemed to be having a breakdown as he gestured with his hands and was rambling on about something Dean couldn't understand. The sheriff saw Dean walking toward them and stepped toward him to stop him.

"Dean, you shouldn't be out here."

"What's going on Sheriff?" he asked looking at the frantic deer hunter. "Is there another body?"

"Dean you need to go back to town." he said looking back into the woods.

"Why, what is it?" he demanded looking the way the sheriff had. "Who's out there?" he asked pushing away from the sheriff's grasp to walk on the other side of a grove of trees. He saw a leg sticking from the brush and stopped short looking around for any signs of a killer. Dean looked closer and though the booted foot looked familiar as he took a step closer. All the air left his lungs as he gazed down on the glazed over, open eyes of Glen. Dean's eyes traveled lower and he saw his chest had been ripped open and there was an empty spot where his heart should be. From the looks of the body, he had been out here a couple of days. There were additional smaller bite marks from other scavengers on his arms and stomach.

"Dean, you don't need to see this." the sheriff said gently as he pulled him away from the body. Dean drew air into his lungs when he realized he had been holding his breath. "I've called that FBI guy in, why don't ya go on home after you sit here a bit. Nothing you can do here, he's gone."

Dean couldn't think as he allowed himself to be led back to his car. He sat down heavily in the driver's seat and tried to get his breathing under control. The world around him seemed out of focus and far away as black spots obscured his vision. He laid his head on the steering wheel as tears ran from his eyes. He didn't notice the new car that pulled up ahead of the sheriff's car, nor did he look up when the tall guy got out of the car and hurried into the woods, glancing warily at the Impala to be sure he wasn't seen. He disappeared into the trees as Dean looked up not registering the vehicle ahead of him.

Dean looked up and wiped his face as he pulled in a shaky breath before cranking the Impala and backing it out to turn around. He drove slowly on autopilot all the way back to his apartment. He went upstairs and pulled out a bottle of whiskey he had bought when he first moved in. Dean had actually been laying off the heavy stuff lately and only had an occasional beer. He got a glass and poured a shot, downing it in one gulp as he saw Glen's dead face in his mind. He poured another shot and dropped into a chair at the table as the death of his friend began to sink in. A deep sadness swept through his soul which was quickly covered by a cold, dark rage. He sat there letting the darkness engulf him with an anger that called for blood, blood of the one who killed his friend. He downed the whiskey and pushed himself up from the table heading to the bedroom.

Dean pulled clothes from the dresser and closet to change in to and then pulled his weapon's bag from the back of his closet. He had not opened the bag in a very long time and paused for a moment with his hand on the zipper before slowly pulling it down. Tonight he was hunting the thing that killed Glen and taking it down. He may not have hunted for a while, but the instinct and the skills had not been lost. He pulled out his hand gun and loaded silver bullets into the clip. He laid out a silver knife and knew his machete was in back of the Impala. Dean wasn't sure what he would be up against so he was arming himself for what was the most likely culprit. There were still several hours until darkness, so he was going to shower, take a nap and get ready for tonight. Even after all this time, he still could set his internal clock to wake him at a certain time.

 **spn**

The body lay partly hidden by the brush as Sam examined the ripped out chest cavity. He was sure this was the same monster that killed the other victims. He moved from the body and walked over to the sheriff.

"Do you know the victim?"

"Yes, its Glen, he's been missing for several days. He runs the garage in town. Nice guy, everyone liked him. Dean was really shook up."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, he works...worked for Glen, has for nearly two years. Seems like a nice guy, really knows his cars." he continued. "The ME should be here shortly and we'll get the body into town. You think it's the same animal?"

"Pretty sure from the torn out chest. I'm gonna be checking these woods out tonight, so if you'll keep everyone away."

"Sure thing Agent Wilson. You sure you don't need help? I could get some guys together."

"No, you would just get in my way or get yourselves killed." he stated bluntly looking around the area carefully so he'd know where to come back to tonight. He wanted to get this hunt over with and get out of here before Dean saw him. Sam knew Dean would be upset with this death and hoped he would stay at home. He didn't think he had it in him to hunt anymore. "I'm heading back to town."

"I have to wait on the ME, if you need anything let me know. Glen was well liked around here."

"I will." Sam lied knowing there was no way he would contact him. Sam got in the driver's seat of his car and headed back to the motel to get ready for tonight. He was going to track the monster and end this tonight before anyone else died. He had no doubt he could do this, he had taken on worse over the years and won.

 **spn**

The steam filled the bathroom as Dean stepped from the shower and grabbed at towel to dry off. He ran it over his body removing the droplets of water so he could slip on his briefs. After towel drying his hair, he ran his fingers through it to tame it. With one hand, he wiped the dampness from the mirror and looked at the reflection staring back at him. His blood raced through his veins with the anticipation of the hunt; he felt alive again and like he had a purpose. Dean saw what he was and always would be no matter how hard he tired not to be. He was a hunter, one of the best and he was going to prove that again tonight when he took out the monster killing the people of this town. He was going to get his revenge or die trying. With one final look, he turned and headed into the bedroom to lie down until it was time to hunt.

 **spn**

Darkness had crept over the land as Dean took a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking quickly several times to clear his vision. He swiveled his head and saw the time, seeing it was five minutes before he wanted to get up. He sat up and swung his legs to the floor, sitting there for a minute to get his balance before going to the bathroom. Dean came back out and slipped on jeans, tee shirt, and long sleeved button up before sitting on the bed to put on his boots. Once he was dressed, he headed into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He pulled part of a leftover sandwich out and munched on it as the coffee perked. He wasn't hungry, but being on a hunt and have your stomach start growling was a dead give away. The coffee finished and he poured a cup letting it cool as he armed himself and packed his backpack with first aid kit, water and extra ammo. He picked up the cup, his jacket and headed out the door to the waiting Impala.

"C'mon Baby, we're goin' huntin', just like old times." he told her as he stroked the steering wheel before cranking her up to head back to the woods. Every instinct came back with ease as he switched his mind to hunter mode, ready to take out whatever had killed his friend.

 **spn**

The black Impala was almost invisible in the darkness as Dean pulled it into a patch of trees to hide it from the road. He got out and shouldered his pack before taking out a flashlight and turning it on. He shielded most of the light, just giving him a small amount to see by. Dean made his way into the woods moving silently as he worked his way toward where Glen had been found. He listened to the noises surrounding him trying to pick out any that didn't belong. Even after all this time, he was still a worthy foe when it comes to tracking and hunting monsters.

 **spn**

Sam pulled into the pull off and parked. He got out and opened his trunk taking out and arming himself for the hunt. He was meticulous with the process, going over the steps in his head making sure he had everything in place. Once he was ready, Sam headed into the forest as silently as any hunter that was on the prowl tonight. He was a very good hunter before he jumped into the cage, but he was a superb, deadly hunter now that he was back. No one was better than he was, not even his older brother. Sam moved with ease through the trees ever watchful for any signs of the monster. He was sure he was hunting a Rougarou and knew it was going to be a challenging hunt alone, but that was how he liked it. He didn't trust anyone to have his back nor did he want the responsibility of looking out for another hunter who wasn't up to par with his standards.

 **spn**

Rustling up ahead made Dean stop in his tracks as he killed his light and scanned the area, listening for it again. He moved steadily around a small stand of trees his senses on high alert as a deep growl reached his ears. Dean pulled his gun and aimed ahead of him looking for the shape that was darker than the night around him. He caught a shift of something large off to his right and froze waiting for a better shot. The dark shadow launched itself at Dean who started shooting as he tried to dodge away from the monster. Roars of anger and pain exploded into the night as it struck Dean knocking him backward to the forest floor. His gun was knocked from his hand and a white hot searing pain shot down his body as a clawed hand wracked across his body. Dean had a knife in his fist that he stabbed upward into the body pinning him to the ground. A howl of rage echoed around them as the Rougarou felt his body staring to change from the silver knife sticking from his thigh.

 **spn**

Sam stopped short when he heard shots being fired just ahead of him. He raced toward the shots and inhuman growls of rage breaking through the brush to see the Rougarou crouching over a body. He had his clawed hand raised to deliver the fatal blow as Sam unloaded his gun into the monster sending him crashing into the brush thrashing and yelling in pain. Sam jerked his machete from his belt and in one strong, swift motion he beheaded the beast ending his reign of killing. Sam stood for a moment, breathing hard and staring down at the body as it began to change back into human form. He saw a silver knife sticking out of the man's upper leg and knew that was why he had been able to kill it. Sam turned back to the body lying behind him and pulled out his flashlight to shine it on his face and blinked, surprised to see Dean laying there unconscious. He let the light trail down his body and saw the blood seeping through the slashes on his arm and across his chest.

Seeing a pack laying behind him, Sam grabbed it and found the first aid kit. He quickly patched his brother as best he could to stop the bleeding before lifting him over a shoulder and heading back toward the car. He needed to get him medical attention before he bled out. Sam used his flashlight to help guide him out of the woods and to the Impala. Dean had parked closer to the Rougarou's hunting grounds that he had. He slipped him from his shoulder and searched his pockets for keys so he could put him in the back and get behind the wheel. He pulled his cell from his jacket and dialed a familiar number.

"Bobby, Dean's been hurt. I'm taking him to the nearest hospital, think you can get here?" Sam rushed out. "I'll call back when we get there." he said tossing his phone into the seat beside him as he sped as fast as he dared to the hospital. "Hang on Dean." Sam whispered glancing back at the still body in the back.

 **spn**

Sam pulled up to the emergency room and skidded to a stop at the doors. He jumped from the car and went around to the other side of the backdoor.

"Help! I need help!" he yelled as he tried to get his brother from the backseat. An orderly and nurses ran from the ER with a gurney and helped get Dean onto it. They wheeled him into the emergency room with Sam hurrying by his side. He looked down and saw Dean's eyes were open and he was looking up at Sam in disbelief before passing out again.

"You'll have to wait out here sir." the nurse told him as they rushed Dean down the hall and through the doors marked Authorized Personnel Only. Sam stood at the doors breathing hard as he looked down at his blood stained clothes and up to the door again. He knew he should feel something for this man that was his brother, but it just wasn't there. And yet something stirred deep in his mind, something that he hadn't felt in a long time; he just couldn't determine what that was. Sam didn't like he had gotten hurt, but it was his fault for trying to hunt the monster down by himself. It was a fool move on his part and he should of known better.

"Sir are you hurt?" a nurse asked him when she saw the blood on him.

"No, it's not my blood." he responded, no real emotion in his voice.

"We have some forms that need filling out, are you related to the victim?"

Sam thought for a moment before responding.

"Yes, he's my brother." he said accepting the clip board.

"You can wait over here and when we have any news someone will be out." she told him leading him to a small waiting room near the examine rooms. "Would you like a cup of coffee and maybe I can find a scrub for you to change into?"

"Thank you." he said being polite but not really caring one way or the other. He knew it was going to take Bobby about six hours to drive here and decided he should stay until he got here and then he would leave. He wasn't sure Dean would believe he saw him as out of it he was and he saw no reason to stick around now that the monster was taken care of. He started filling out the forms when his cell rang.

"Hello."

"Sam, I'm catching a flight out in thirty minutes and should be landing at the airport in about an hour." Bobby told him.

"Right, should I come pick you up?"

"No, you stay with yer brother. He doesn't need to be alone. I'll get a rental and drive to the hospital. Have you heard anythin' yet?"

"No, not yet. As soon as you get here, I'll be leaving."

"Sam."

"The job's finished no reason to hang around." he reasoned.

"Don't ya think Dean deserves to know you're back? He is your brother."

"Who has a life, why mess it up? I don't need him to hunt with me, besides; he's not ready to hunt again. Tonight proved that."

"Have you tried praying to Cas again, see if he'll come?"

"No, he hasn't answered any of my prayers before. Didn't figure he would now."

"Tell him Dean's hurt and needs him."

"Alright, if you think that would help."

"I'll see ya as soon as I can."

"Right, ok." Sam replied hanging up. He looked up toward the ceiling and whispered. "Cas if you can hear me. Dean's been hurt and could use your help. Think ya can spare a moment?" He looked around but didn't see him. Sam huffed and went back to filling out the forms. He wasn't expecting him to come but thought since it was Dean there might be a chance, but no angel appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all who are following, favoring and the ones who left reviews. Had hoped for a few more to know if the story was liked. Only one more chapter of this short. I hope you like my creation of what could have happened. A few words on your thoughts of the story would be appreciated. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Castiel stood silently in the operating room where Dean was having surgery. He had not seen the older Winchester since he stopped him from killing himself when his brother willingly sacrificed himself for the world. He was invisible to everyone else in the room as he approached his friend and laid a gentle hand on his forehead healing enough that Dean would make a full recovery. He stepped back from the table watching his vitals rise as the doctors finished stitching his chest and got him ready to go to recovery. Cas disappeared and stood to the side watching Sam finish the forms. He cocked his head slightly watching him closely trying to figure out what was different about him. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He watched as the doctor came out to talk to him about his brother. Sam seemed unconcerned about his condition and hesitated about going back to see him. The doctor assured him he was doing extremely good considering his condition when brought in. The doctor told him he would probably sleep the rest of the night with the pain meds if he wanted to see him. Sam agreed and got up to follow him back to the room. Castiel trailed along behind them wanting to see his reaction to his injured brother.

 **spn**

Sam walked into the room and looked around before zeroing in on his brother. Dean was laying motionless on the bed breathing slowly as the monitor beeped softly behind him. Sam stayed in the shadows of the room as he walked a little closer studying the readings on the machine. He didn't go to his brother's side as he watched Dean trying to pull himself back to consciousness. Sam stood stiffly, no emotions at all on his face as he studied Dean like he was an object and not his brother. Dean's head moved slightly and his face wrinkled as he brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. A soft moan escaped from between his lips as he tried to move and squinted his eyes trying to open them. Castiel watched Sam step deeper into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen when Dean opened his eyes and looked to the side of the bed where his brother should be standing, only to find it empty. Sadness and loss crossed his face as the pain meds pulled him back under and his eyes fluttered shut. Castiel watched Sam look one more time at his brother no hint of worry or concern showing before leaving the room. He was sure now that Sam was not Sam. There would be no way the Sam he knew would not be at his brother's side making sure he was ok. Castiel went to the bed and stood looking down at Dean.

"You should be better by morning Dean. I am sorry about this, it's my fault." he said softly. "I thought I was helping bringing Sam back, but there's something not right with him. I see that now and I will try to make it right."

"Sam?" a hoarse voice asked as Dean's eyes slit open and he coughed.

"Here Dean, try to drink a little." Castiel said holding a cup with straw to his lips.

Dean wet his mouth and let the water trickle down his throat soothing it. He opened his eyes again to stare at Cas.

"Cas." he whispered. "I though I saw..." he started and let his voice tail off not wanting to say out loud what he thought. A deep sadness settled in his soul as his grief reared up again causing his chest to tighten and that emptiness seemed to grow and expand. The hole in his heart that had started to heal broke open once again and the memories came flooding back. He fought to keep the tears from falling.

"You are in a hospital. You've been hurt."

"How did I get here?"

"I assume whoever found you brought you here." he said trying to decide whether to tell him about Sam or not. He took from Sam's actions, Dean didn't know he was back.

"Tired." Dean sighed as he let himself drift back to sleep.

"Rest, I will be near." Castiel told him as he went in search of the younger Winchester. He found Sam in the waiting room sipping a cup of coffee.

"So you did come." Sam commented not seeming surprised he was there.

"Why haven't you told your brother you are back?" Castiel questioned.

"He seemed ok and I didn't need him to continuing hunting, he would just get in my way."

Castiel stared hard at Sam not believing what he just heard. Sam would never be so cold toward his brother. There was something definitely not right with him.

"You were going to let him wake up alone in the hospital room?"

"Bobby will be here within the hour, he can stay with him. As soon as he gets here I'm gone."

"There is something wrong with you, the real Sam would be in there by his brother's side so he wouldn't be alone. He would be concerned with his injuries."

"I am Sam, maybe not quiet like the old one, but better and improved." he insisted.

Castiel appeared beside him and placed two fingers to his forehead knocking him out. Sam slumped in the chair he was sitting in as his body went limp. Castiel moved him to the back seat of the Impala and tied him just in case he came to. He needed to examine him after he was sure Dean was ok. He would wait until Bobby got there and let him decide what to do. He could finish healing Dean now and they could leave the hospital if that was what they wanted. Castiel took a seat by Dean's bed to wait and watch over his friend.

 **spn**

Bobby hurried off the plane and headed for the car rental to pick up the car. He wanted to get to the hospital to check on Dean since he couldn't get a hold of Sam. He had called twice but it went to voicemail. Bobby had a bad feeling about this as he pulled from the parking lot and headed for the main road. He had a thirty minute drive to get to the hospital and stepped on the gas when he got away from the airport. Traffic was light and he made good time getting to the hospital. Bobby found a parking space and headed into the hospital to find Dean.

Castiel looked up when the door to the room opened and Bobby stepped inside the room.

"Cas, good to see you. How's he doing?" he asked moving to the bed to look down at Dean.

"He is ok, I have partly healed him and can now finish if you like."

"Where's Sam? He called me earlier."

"I have him tied up in back of the Impala."

"Come again?" Bobby asked turning to look at Cas in surprise.

"I need to examine him to see what is wrong. He is different. I thought I was helping Dean when I got him out of the cage. He was so distraught and lost, you know he wanted to end his life and I stopped him."

"So you were the one. Well I had my theories. Does Dean know about him yet?"

"No, Sam wouldn't stay in the room. I think Dean saw him, but he thought it wasn't real. He was leaving as soon as you got here, I stopped him. I need to question him, there's a reason Sam is acting this way. I owe it to Dean since I brought him back."

"First things first, heal Dean and let's leave." Bobby decided. "Can you keep him out until we get out of here?"

"Of course." he said placing a hand across his forehead and used his grace to heal Dean. "Where would you like me to take him?"

"He's got a place in town near the garage he works at, take him there." Bobby said. "I'll bring the car over and we'll decide what to do. I think Dean needs to knows the truth."

"As you wish." Castiel said laying a hand on Dean and disappearing from the room.

Bobby left and headed for the parking lot in search of the Impala. He found it in the ER parking area and looked in the back seat at an unconscious Sam. Castiel was right, there was something wrong with the younger brother. He had seen it when Sam came to him after being brought back. There seemed to be no brotherly bond anymore. Sam didn't seem to care about his brother one way or the other. He told Bobby he didn't want Dean to know he was back and Bobby agreed only because Dean had gotten out and moved on. He knew about Lisa and Ben and that Dean didn't stay long with them. Bobby was just glad he had found this town and a friend in Glen. He was good to his word and called Bobby once a month to let him know Dean was ok and still working for him. He looked in the glove box and found some mail to get the address and headed that way.

 **spn**

Bobby stopped the Impala in front of the garage door and looked up at the apartment above it. He got out and headed up the steps. Castiel had turned some lights on and they shone around the curtains. He knocked and waited for the door to open.

"Bobby." Castiel said moving so he could come in. "I put Dean in the bedroom."

"Wanna get the other one out of the car and put him on the couch?" he grunted stepping into the small apartment and looking around. It was simple, neat and just what Dean needed. It was his safe haven from the world. He strolled to the small kitchen and started a pot of coffee deciding they were going to need it. He glanced to the other room and saw Cas positioning Sam on the couch before stepping back. He looked toward Bobby waiting for him to comment. "Might as well get this over with."

"Wake Dean and let me talk to him first and then wake Sam." Bobby said looking through the open door at the body on the bed.

"Alright." Castiel replied going to the bedroom. He pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and moved back as he started waking up.

 **spn**

The blackness started disappearing as Dean pushed the mist from his groggy mind. He started moving around and got his eyes open enough to see he was in his own bedroom. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to figure out how he got here. The last thing he remembered was a fight in the woods and someone carrying him. A shadow of a tall figure that looked so much like his brother flitted through his mind. There were bright lights and he could of sworn he saw Sam looming over him before darkness claimed him again. He vaguely remembered a recovery room and Cas by his bedside.

"How ya feeling son?" Bobby asked gently when he saw Dean waking up.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" he asked confused and looked again to be sure he was really in his bedroom.

"I got a call you were hurt and came as soon as I could."

"I don't feel hurt." he said looking down at the hospital gown he still had on. At least that part seemed to be real, he thought. Then the memory of Glen's body came to him. "He's dead." he said softly.

"Cas healed you and brought you here." Bobby said. "Who's dead?"

"Glen, he owned the garage. He called you 'bout parts several times. He was the last victim."

"Awe son, I'm sorry. He seemed like a nice enough person."

Voices from the other room drew his attention and he looked out the door. One of those voices sounded to much like one he hadn't heard since that day at the cemetery.

"Bobby what the hell is goin' on?" Dean asked swinging his legs off the bed to stand.

"Why don't ya get dressed, I've got a fresh pot of coffee made, although you might want somethin' stronger. It's time you knew." he sighed stepping to the door and pausing to look back at Dean for a moment. "Dean, at least hear us out."

 **spn**

Dean went to the dresser to pull a tee shirt out and opened the closet for a pair of jeans. He jerked the hospital gown off and pulled on his clothes. He paused at the dresser and pulled a hand gun from the drawer and slipped it into his jeans waistband. Dean didn't know what Bobby was talking about and stopped at the doorway almost afraid to step out. He wasn't sure what was waiting for him in the living room and was trying to decide if he wanted to know. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the next room and looked around. He saw Cas standing in front of the couch and stared in shock as his brother stood up behind him. Dean couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't say anything, only stare at him.

"Hello Dean." Sam said breaking the silence in the room.

"Who are you you bastard?" Dean growled out as he pulled his gun and pointed it at Sam with a look of anger on his face.

"Dean! Stop that's yer brother." Bobby cautioned him holding up his hand to stop Dean. "Put the gun down son."

Dean faltered with his forward movement as he stared hard at Sam. He slowly lowered the hand that was holding the gun as his mind tried to process what was happening. Too much was happening at once for him to think straight. Was this really his brother standing in front of him?

"Sam?" he asked cautiously looking him up and down. "Sammy." he whispered before cutting the space between them and throwing his arms around him gripping him tightly.

Sam allowed the actions standing stiffly before finally raising his arms to hug him back. He face remained passive and unreadable as he watched Bobby and Castiel watching him.

"How man?" Dean choked out as he blinked back tears of joy.

"I don't know."

"I pulled him out." Cas told them from where he stood at the bar in the kitchen.

"Wait..."Dean started looking to the three in the room. "How long have you been back?"

Bobby and Castiel wouldn't look at Dean not wanting to hurt him with their answer. Dean looked at them and turned to Sam to ask.

"Sam, how long have you been back?" he quizzed. "Sammy how long?"

"Almost two years." Sam shrugged not seeming concerned. "I was brought back a week later."

Dean stared at him as the rage began to build in him.

"Are you telling me you've been back this whole time and you didn't tell me?" he yelled his voice getting louder the more he talked. "Bobby, did you know?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told him not to." Sam answered.

"You mean you let me live all this time ate up with sorrow and grief and imaging what Lucifer was doing to you in the cage. Why didn't ya just put a bullet in my head and put me out of my misery? This is damn messed up." he yelled pacing the small room as he clutched at his hair.

"Dean you had gotten out, you moved on. I thought that was what you wanted. You were free." Sam explained to him trying to show the logic behind this.

"What I wanted was my brother back!" Dean screamed at him. "You know you're a bastard." he spat walking away from Sam as he tried to control the anger he was feeling. He felt betrayed by everyone in the room who he though was his family. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he leaned against the bar.

"Here." Bobby said nudging his hand with a glass.

Dean looked down at the shot and gripped the glass tightly before tossing it back and letting it burn down his throat. He felt the warmness spread through him and looked at the empty glass for a moment before turning around.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Hunting."

"Alone, you?"

"Yes, I find it easier that way, it's more efficient and less to be concerned about. I could do my own thing without answering to anyone else. I did what it took to get the job done."

"You look like Sam, but there's something wrong here. You don't sound like him. Cas what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Sam how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, little sore from the hike..."

"No, I mean how do you really feel, not physically but emotionally, your feelings."

"Nothing." he shrugged. "I don't feel anything."

"Sit down, I need to check something." he said pushing Sam into a chair.

Hey, what are you doing?" Sam questioned when suddenly a belt was thrust into his mouth.

"Bite down on this, what I'm about to do will be painful." he said as he held him down and began to push his hand under his ribs and into his body.

Sam cried out in pain as he bit into the belt and tried to get away from Cas. Dean and Bobby stood by watching in wonder as Cas probed Sam's chest and slowly pulled out. Sam slumped in the chair breathing hard as he let the belt fall from mouth into his lap.

"What was that for Cas?" Dean asked looking at his brother to be sure he was still upright and to Cas.

"I was checking his soul." Cas said sadly looking at Sam with pity.

"And, what? Cas what?"

"It's not there. When I pulled him out, a piece of him must of got left behind in the cage." he said looking with concern at Sam. "His soul is not there."

"You mean he doesn't have a soul?" Bobby asked. "Can that even happen?"

"Is it really Sam then?"

"In every sense of the word yes, it is Sam, just without his soul, his conscious."

"How do we get it back?"

"I don't know?"

"You got him out, can't you go back for that?"

"I lost fellow soldiers just getting what I did out. It would be suicidal to try and get his soul. But you have to know Dean, his soul may be beyond us now. Lucifer and Michael have had it all this time to take their anger and rage out on it. It might kill him trying to put it back or he might never wake up."

"Look I'm right here. I'm fine, in fact I've never been better. I'm a better hunter than I've ever been. Even better than you Dean. Is this a bad thing? I don't have the guilt or worry or fear like before. Do I really need it back?"

"Yes, you do. Where's the compassion, the concern, the empathy that makes you human? You have no idea how you sound do you?" Dean asked him. "Just how far off the reservation have you gone?"

"Well this is what you get, the new me. I can't help that. Guess you can either accept me like this or not. Look, I can leave won't bother me. You can go back to your life here. I've made it this long on my own, I'll be fine." Sam said starting to get up to leave seeing no reason to stay.

"No, I lost you one time; I'm not letting it happen again." Dean said sternly stepping in front of him to stop him from leaving.

"Why? I'm not your Sam, why would you care? You've lived without me this long."

"Because you're my brother and I do care what happens to you. There's nothing left for me here now that Glen's gone. Let me pack and we'll go to Bobby's."

"What if I say no? You gonna lock me up in the panic room?" Sam questioned.

"I hope it won't come to that. Look man, don't ya wanna get your soul back?"

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it since I didn't know."

"Please Sammy, let's see if we can find a way. We've gotta try." Dean encouraged.

Sam stood there pursing his lips and thinking about what Dean said trying to decide what to do. He looked at Dean and a small spark of something flared in his mind making him pause to weight the options. He would have no problem getting by Dean and Bobby if he wanted to leave, but Cas was another story.

"Alright, but I need to get my car." he finally said wanting to have a way to leave.

"Cas why don't you take Sam and Bobby to his car and they can drive back. You can ride with me and we'll meet at Bobby's." Dean said heading toward his bedroom to pack. "Wanna grab a bag and pack the food in the cabinet? There's not much, didn't really cook. Oh, there's a cold bag for the fridge stuff under the sink."

"Ok." Sam said going into the kitchen and opening the cabinets to set the food out. He looked around and found a couple of bags to pack the things in. He was quick and efficient with his actions and looked up as Dean came back in the room carrying two duffels that he sat on the couch. When he was done with the packing, Sam turned to Dean waiting for him to finish.

"Cas, if you'll take them to Sam's car and come back here I'll have the car packed and we can head out."

"As you wish." Cas told him placing a hand on the shoulder of each man and disappearing.

Dean hefted the duffels and headed out the door. He opened the trunk and dropped his bags in and turned to stare at Glen's house remembering the meals and time he had spent in there with him. He was a good friend and Dean was going to miss him. He wiped his face with the back of his hand before walking back up the steps to get the rest of his things.

 **spn**

Dean stood in the doorway giving the apartment one final look before closing and locking the door behind him. He trudged down the steps with a heavy heart and opened the door of the Impala to slide behind the wheel. Dean sat there for a moment staring ahead of him before turning to look at Castiel.

"Cas why did you do it? Why bring him back?" Dean asked turning to look at him.

"I did it for you. You were so distraught and grief stricken, you tried to kill yourself. I wanted to help you by giving you back your brother."

"So you didn't know he came back different?"

"No, I guess that's why he didn't go to you at Lisa's. I followed him from the woods there. He stood outside the house watching you have a meal with them, then turned and walked away. I should of known then something was wrong. That was my mistake."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"Bobby and Sam both asked me not to. They wanted you to have a chance at a normal life."

"Like that was really gonna happen." Dean muttered as he started the car and backed out.

"It seems like you did, for a while anyway." Cas said looking at the house and apartment. "You could stay Dean, knowing Sam is back doesn't have to change what you have here."

"There's nothing here for me now. Never was really. I should of known the monsters would eventually find a way back into my life."

Dean fell silent as he headed for the Interstate and toward Sioux Falls. He wanted to take this time to process everything that had happened; losing Glen, finding out Sam was alive and the fact no one told him. He concentrated on the road and the long drive ahead of him trying to let his mind calm down. He had to come to terms with this and decide what he was going to do next. What if they couldn't find a way to get Sam's soul back? Could he accept his brother the way he is, uncaring, heartless and almost robotic. Could he make it work with him? Would Sam have his back on a hunt now? Especially if he had no feelings for him other than a means to get the job done. Dean sighed as a headache began forming behind his eyes making them ache.

"I'm gonna stop up ahead and grab something to drink and fill up the car."

"Would you like me to drive? I have gotten pretty good at it." Cas offered.

"Maybe, but if you put one scratch on my Baby there'll be hell to pay."

"I understand." Cas replied knowing how Dean felt about his car.

 **spn**

Cas looked over at Dean as he dozed in the passenger seat. He was jerking and mumbling when suddenly he threw himself forward calling out for his brother.

"Dean are you ok?" Cas asked being careful to keep the car on the road as Dean slumped back rubbing his face.

"I'm fine." he grunted looking around for the soda he bought and gulping a mouth full. "Where are we?"

"Almost there, maybe another twenty minutes."

"Do you know if they are there yet?"

"I believe Bobby had Sam stop to pick up some supplies. They should be right behind us."

"Ok. Any idea what we can do here?" he questioned. "How do we get his soul back?"

"I don't know, I will have to see what I can find in Heaven."

"Is there anybody who has the power to get it out?"

"The cage was made by God. It took tremendous power just to retrieve Sam."

"So we need to find someone who has super power, piece of cake." he sneered.

"I don't see what cake has to do with this?"

"I was being sarcastic Cas."

"Oh, I see." he said watching for the turn leading to the salvage yard. "I'm still learning about things like that."

 **spn**

Bobby and Sam strolled into the house carry bags and headed to the kitchen. Dean and Cas were sitting at the table waiting on them. Dean had a fresh pot of coffee brewed and was drinking a cup.

"I see you two made it." Dean said as Bobby began to unload his bags.

"Figured better stock up with the extra mouths."

"If you don't need my help, I'm gonna start doing some research." Sam told them before leaving the kitchen heading for Bobby's office.

"I shall go to Heaven and see if I can find anything useful." Cas told them before vanishing.

"How was your drive back?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Uneventful. Sam drove all the way, didn't seem to get tired. Didn't talk much."

"How does he seem to you?"

"He's Sam, but without the emotions that make him our Sam."

"Do you think he really wants his soul back?"

"Don't know, he seems to, but that could be a ruse for us. Maybe you need to talk to him, he's still your brother and he did save you."

"Yeah, I was wondering why he did that." Dean pondered. "Might as well get it over with an' see where I stand with him." Dean said getting up and heading for the office.

 **spn**

Sam looked up from his reading when Dean entered the room looking like he wanted to say something.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Let's take a walk." Dean suggested deciding he wanted to talk to him in private.

"Alright." Sam replied getting up to follow him back through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

Bobby didn't comment as the two walked by him and out the backdoor. He knew this was something that they had to hash out between them. He headed for his office to start researching, figuring he'd try and get ahead of the game.

Dean strolled across the yard and made his way through the maze of stacked vehicles heading toward the back. He smiled to himself when he found the old pickup truck with the backseat of a car wedged into the bed. Dean had done this years ago when he wanted to fix a place to come and think or just be alone. He climbed into the bed and settled onto the seat. Sam stopped at the truck and looked at it for a moment before joining him.

"Will you answer a question for me Sam?" he asked a serious look on his face. "I want you to be truthful with me."

"Sure what is it?" Sam asked looking at him waiting for the question.

"Do you really want your soul back?"

Sam sat back in the seat and contemplated the question before giving an answer.

"If you had asked me that last week, I would of said no. I was fine on my own but at times I felt something was missing. I think maybe it was you. But now, you knowing I'm back, it changes things. I know you want me to get it back because you want your Sam back and you care for me. To be truthful, I don't really have any feelings toward you, not how you feel toward me, I don't." Sam admitted to Dean. "But I think it would be better if I did have my soul back. I'm getting a sense I was..." Sam rambled on not realizing Dean had stopped listening to him.

Sam didn't see the hurt in Dean's eyes when he told him he had no feelings for him. Dean had always been good at hiding his emotions from everyone except Sam, but it seemed now he could do it with him too. Dean's lips drew into a thin straight line as Sam continued to talk. He was being so flippant about it; it made Dean mad. He still hadn't come to terms with Sam not telling him he was back. Dean let Sam drone on for a few more minutes before he was tired of it.

"Enough Sam." Dean butted in making Sam pause. "I don't need to hear the entire book, a summary will do."

"Alright, yes I want it back." Sam told him falling silent afterwards.

"And if we can't find a way to get it?"

"Then you either accept me like I am or we go our separate ways. I've been hunting on my own all this time and I'm far better now than I was."

"So if we stayed together, you would have my back then, right Sammy?"

"Yes, of course, you know I would."

"That's just it, I don't know you, not this you. My Sam would, but you I'm not so sure. If I'm a means to an end, would you let me die?"

Sam looked at him and frowned, then looked out toward the woods on the other side of the fence as he pondered what Dean said. If it came down to it would he save his brother or use him to get the job done. He had sacrificed innocent people on some of the hunts in order to kill the monster and thought nothing about it, but would he do the same to his brother? Sam tried to be logical and analytical about it, but he couldn't come up with an answer. He didn't know what he would do.

"I thought so." Dean huffed when Sam remained silent and wouldn't look at him. "Look if you are serious about this, then we find a solution, but ya gotta let me take the lead, I'll be your conscious and let you know when you get too...Insensitive for a better word. You don't do anything unless I say its ok. And no more secrets or lies, you gotta be honest with me."

"So what if we do get my soul back and its too damaged. I still won't be the brother you want me to be?"

"One step at a time here Sammy. But so you know, I will never abandon you no matter what. We'll work this out together, I won't give up."

They sat there in silence watching the sun go down behind the trees before deciding to head back to the house. Neither brother spoke on the trip back, both lost in their own thoughts, Dean trying to cope with everything and Sam trying to decide if he had made the right choice. He thought about what Cas had said about his soul and that it might be so damaged it could kill him. That feeling of self preservation was kicking in and he began to weight the odds of if they did find a way to get his soul and put it back, what were the chances of him coming out intact. Sam kept his thoughts to himself as he worked out several different outcomes depending on what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is it my fellow readers, my creation of what could of happened in my spn world. I hope you enjoy the read and you like where I took the story. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dean was in the middle of a yawn as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He glanced toward the office and saw his brother typing away on the laptop with a frown on his face. He looked closer and saw Sam still had on the same clothes as he did yesterday. His bed didn't look like it had been slept in either.

"Did you even sleep last night?" he asked from the doorway.

"What?" Sam asked looking from the screen to his brother.

"Dude, your bed's not been slept in since we've been here. Don't you sleep?"

"Not really, no need to." Sam shrugged at him.

"And that didn't throw a red flag up for you?"

"Gave me more time to hunt among other things." Sam commented arching an eyebrow.

"Do you even know how wrong that sounds?" Dean asked in shock.

"They were all willing..."

"Nope, nada, stop right there." Dean said holding up his hand and rolling his eyes. "You're over sharing there dude. I need coffee." Dean fussed walking toward the kitchen mumbling under his breath.

"I'm just being honest like you wanted." he called.

 **spn**

"Hey Geek Boy, breakfast's on the table." Dean called to his brother as he sat two plates of pancakes on the table. "Get it while it's hot."

"I'm comin'." Sam answered strolling into the kitchen. He looked at the table and then went to the coffee pot to pour and doctor a cup. He sat down and looked at the stack of pancakes.

"They're not gonna bite." Dean said watching his brother study the food.

Sam ignored the jab as he cut into the pancakes and finally forking some into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed before speaking.

"I found us a case."

"We have a case, you giving up already?"

"Look Dean we've been at this for two weeks now and haven't found anything to help. Even Cas has come up empty. I'm not saying give up; we've hit a dead end. Might as well do a job while we still look. It's only a state over and I can tell you're starting to climb the walls here. Bobby's on a parts run said he'd be gone a couple of days, so what ya say? We go check it out?"

Dean looked at the guy sitting across from him, who looked like his brother and at times sounded liked him trying to decide if he could hunt with him. He was starting to get that itch again; it didn't take him long to fall back into the same habits as before.

"Alright, but you follow my leads and do as I say. No more lone wolf crap. Agreed?" he finally answered.

"Agreed."

"We'll head out after we eat and clean up."

 **spn**

"Tell me again what you found." Dean questioned his brother as he drove toward Newcastle, Wyoming.

"Three bodies have been found in the forest outside of town, ripped open and insides eaten." Sam read from the article he printed before leaving Bobby's.

"Only the guts, so that would rule out vamp, they'd drain them. Werewolf?"

"Heart was still there and there were bite marks over the body."

"What do you think it is?"

"Not sure, the police reports listed a couple of witnesses we can talk to thought they didn't have much to tell the cops."

"Do I wanna know how you got the police reports?"

"Probably not." Sam said shuffling the papers around.

"It's gonna be late when we get there, might as well get a room and start in the morning."

"I'll see if I can get the autopsy reports and photos and find out where the witnesses live."

"Oh yeah right, you don't sleep anymore." Dean comment dryly with a roll of his eyes.

"I can have everything ready for when you get up, it'll be more efficient that way. We can get started early."

"I can't wait." he grunted in annoyance hating how Sam sounded so not himself.

 **spn**

"Hey you awake?" Sam asked hitting his leg and bringing Dean fully awake and sitting up in the bed with his gun drawn.

"What the hell?" he grumbled un-cocking his gun and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I got us in early at the morgue, as soon as you're ready." Sam told him holding out a cup of diner coffee.

"What time is it?" he asked looking around for a clock through bleary eyes.

"Five-thirty, by the time we get there it'll be six and we can see the bodies. I'll be waiting in the car, let's go." Sam said sitting the cup down and heading for the door. "Oh, we're US Marshalls, no suit."

"Who died and made you boss?" Dean muttered trying to get his body functioning. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he splashed cold water on his face and looked at his bone weary face in the mirror. With a huff, he dried his face and headed back into the room for his clothes and grabbing the coffee to gulp down some of the hot liquid. Sam was waiting in the car in the driver's seat when Dean stepped from the room. He paused for a moment frowning but figured he was more awake than him and would be safer to drive. Dean made his way to the passenger side and dropped into the seat as Sam started the Impala and pulled out of the motel parking lot. Dean carefully sipped on the remaining coffee trying to get his mind working.

"I found out some more information last night, seems the victims all worked for a contractor who is trying to develop some land just outside of town. They're gonna put a housing complex there."

"And how does that help us?"

"Seems there was a controversy over the land. The Native Americans claim the land is sacred and should not be disturbed, but seems some hands were greased and the permits were issued. The tribes are trying to fight it in court, but not having much luck. Two of the tribes, the Shoshone and Crow even pooled their resources. They got an injunction for thirty days, but no one seems to think they will win."

"What are you thinking, some Indian curse or vengeful spirit?"

"Could be, I researched the area and found several big battles were fought there and many Native Americans lost there lives there. One entire village was wiped out, women and children, it was a blood bath."

"That'll do it." Dean said finishing his coffee.

 **spn**

"And why is the Marshall Service interested in these deaths?" the medical examiner asked.

"We're making sure this doesn't turn into another massacre what with the disgruntled tribe members and the lawsuit."

"Right, the bodies are over here."

"Can we get copies of the autopsy reports too?"

"Sure." he said walking away.

Sam pulled the sheet from the body and looked down at the mangled corpse. He studied the jagged, ripped open abdomen and the missing organs. Dean stepped closer and grimaced at the deceased body as Sam took pictures with his cell.

"Wait, does that look like teeth marks to you?" Dean questioned quietly. "Human teeth marks?"

"What did you determine was the cause of death?" Sam asked the examiner as he came back in the room with papers in his hand.

"He was ripped open by some unknown weapon and bleed out. All of them were."

"How 'bout these teeth marks?"

"No idea unless the attacker was a cannibal, you'll have to ask the sheriff's office about that. Here's the reports you requested."

"Thanks, if we need anything else we'll be in touch." Sam told him accepting the papers and heading out with Dean trailing behind him. "I need to do some research why don't you drop me off and go interview the two witnesses? We'll cover more ground this way."

"You're offering to do the research?"

"Yeah, it'll be quicker that way. Let's go." he said tossing the keys toward his brother and getting in the passenger side.

 **spn**

"Mr. Banner, the police report says you found the body of Troy Graham?"

"Yes. He was my supervisor." Banner said looking down at the coffee he was holding.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were out at the construction site going over some plans. He told me to knock off since we couldn't really do any work. He was going to work on some paperwork before he left. I started out and realized I forgot my jacket and ran back in. Troy was running across the yard yelling at something and disappeared around the trailer. There was this whirlwind that came out of nowhere and followed him. I heard screaming and followed it." he said pausing to drink some coffee with a trembling hand. "I found his body in the forest. He was dead." he ended looking away from Dean quickly like he was hiding something.

"You saw something else didn't you?"

"No!" he said quickly sitting his cup down to hard on the table.

"I think you did but you're afraid to tell anyone because you're not sure what you saw. Look man, its ok. I've heard and seen a lot of weird shit in my life. You can tell me ok?" Dean told him.

Banner looked at Dean and saw he wasn't lying and was serious and nodded his head slightly he understood.

"There was something eating him." he said slowly and carefully. "I don't know what it was, it was dark in the trees and it happened so fast, and the wind was really blowing hard, picking up dirt and crap, but they flew away with the wind."

"Was it some kind of bird or bat?"

"No, it was so strange, I could of sworn one looked like a skull, but it must have been the shadows and no light and the crap in the air blinding me. I ran and called the sheriff and waited for him to get there."

"Alright, well thanks for the help." Dean told him getting up and shaking his hand before leaving. Dean headed to the car deciding to stop at a convenience store for a six pack. He was going to need a little pick me up to get through this. It was just so strange to be hunting with Sam knowing how he was now. It made him uneasy and on edge more than he thought it would. There had to be something out there to help them get his soul back and into Sam. He wanted his brother back with all his faults and emotions and even the chick flick moments.

 **spn**

"Hey." Sam said as Dean let himself into the room. "Find out anything?"

"One witness just found the body and the other said something attacked his boss and chased him into the woods. Said it was some type of flying creatures but he did think one looked like a skull?" he questioned.

"Wait let me do a search with those parameters." Sam said quickly as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

Dean sat his bag on the counter and slipped all but two beers into the mini fridge. He placed one at his brother's elbow and sat across from him as he opened his to take a sip. He watched Sam zero in on the screen as his eyes raced back and forth as he read articles.

"I think I've found it." he said looking up at Dean. "It's called a Kanontsistonties in native language or Flying Head. Legend says it's a disembodied winged head, hungry for any human in their path. It says they are destined to hunt for blood eternally. Origins say they're somehow the result of a murder scene and they are often accompanied by a powerful rush of whipping wind."

"So the battles and the bloodshed that took place on the land created these things?"

"One theory. Maybe the disturbance of the land woke them up and they're looking for revenge."

"So how do we kill them?" he asked looking at the screen Sam had turned for him to see.

"Here we go." Sam read. "Says that hearthstone will kill it, they burst into flames."

"Where do we find hearthstone?"

"We need a fireplace made of rock, hearthstone."

"Then what? Throw rocks at them?"

"I'm not supposed to laugh at that right?" Sam asked innocently as Dean gave him a _don't even think about it look._

"So how do we make a weapon?"

"First we have to find an old house with a fireplace." he said getting up as he closed his laptop. "You coming?" he asked turning to look back at Dean who was still sitting at the table.

"Yeah, give me a sec." he grunted before gulping a large mouth full of beer.

 **spn**

"Look that place is partly collapsed and it has a chimney." Sam said breaking the silence in the car. "Pull over and let's check it out."

"Hold on." Dean griped slowing down to carefully pull off the road onto the driveway. He crept down the overgrown, rutted drive until he couldn't go any further. "That's as far as Baby goes. It's on foot from here."

"There still a shovel in back?"

"Yeah." Dean said getting out and going around to the trunk to open it.

They made their way the rest of the way down the driveway and stopped in front of the house to look at it. One side of the roof had collapsed into the house and looked unstable. Part of the porch had rotted away and the steps didn't look none too safe.

"If you wanna stay out here I'll go in and see if there's anything useable." Sam told him looking the place over.

"I'm good, let's do this." he said testing a step before putting his full weight on it.

Sam watch as Dean avoided the gapes in the porch and made his way to the door. He butted the door with his shoulder and wrestled it open, listening to the ear piercing squeal of the hinges that made his skin crawl. Sam stepped by him and used his flashlight to look around. They were lucky that the part of the house that had collapsed was opposite of the room where a large fireplace stood. He walked toward the fireplace and looked it over before taking the shovel chipping at the rocks.

"Ok we can break some of these rocks off to use to make a weapon." he said picking up the chips and looking at them.

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked bending to pick up a piece.

"You still know how to use a crossbow?" Sam asked using the point of the shovel to drive into the fireplace.

"Haven't used one in a while, but sure."

"I think I can make some tips for the arrows and I'm wondering if a solution sprayed on them will take them down." Sam said talking more to himself than Dean. "We need to get a high pressure sprayer."

"Ok Einstein." Dean said as he started picking up the fragments that Sam pushed toward him.

Once Sam was satisfied he had what he needed, he turned to Dean ready to go.

"We need to go to a hardware store that has hunting supplies too, I need a few things." Sam told him brushing off his hands on his jeans before heading back out.

"Need any help Dean?" Dean grunted under his breath. "Naw, I got it." he answered himself hefting the bag over his shoulder and following his brother. He now saw how absorbed Sam was in a hunt and how he zeroed in on his goal and nothing else. Sam had a one track mind and was going to do what it took to get the job done. Oh yeah, he wanted his brother back more than ever.

 **spn**

"How does the balance feel?" Sam asked Dean after handing him four arrows.

Dean looked at the arrows and tested the weight before looking at the tip where Sam had replaced the metal tip with a sharp stone tip. He had sharpened them much better than Dean thought he would be able to.

"Looks good, what if they're more than four or if I miss?"

"I've modified this sprayer to spray a mixture of holy oil and crushed hearthstone. If they do react to the hearthstone and ignite then the holy oil will hopefully speed up the process." Sam explained as he pounded on a small mound of pebbles to break them up. "I've also fashioned a couple of spears with heads made of hearthstone."

"So when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow first thing, there shouldn't be anyone there it being Saturday and with the injunction. We should have the place to ourselves."

"Alright then. My stomach's telling me it wants food. I saw a nice steak house in town you game?" Dean asked packing their things to put in the car.

"Let's go by the motel so I can wash up and change clothes."

"Had planned on it and Sam, no hitting on the waitresses."

"I'm not following you."

"I saw how you gave the one the other day the silent how ya doing nod."

"Was there something wrong with that?"

"We're working a case for one and you just don't do that, it's not you; the right you anyway."

"Alright if it bothers you that much." Sam shrugged thinking nothing of it. It really didn't bother him one way or the other, there were plenty of willing women out there if he wanted one.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala into the construction site main office and pulled up to the trailer. He parked and looked around before getting out of the car with Sam close behind. They went to the trunk and armed themselves for the battle. Dean picked up the crossbow and quiver which he slipped over his shoulder. Sam put the straps of the sprayer over his shoulders and hoisted the tank onto his back settling it before tightening the belt around his waist. He picked up the two spears handing one to his brother. With the crossbow hanging from a strap on one shoulder and the spear in the other, he followed his brother out toward the woods.

"From the old maps and written accounts I could find the village where the slaughter took place is just beyond those trees. You ready for this?"

"Let's get it done." Dean said hefting his weapons and heading in the direction Sam had pointed.

 **spn**

The brothers started walking along the edge of the woods out toward a mesa where the village once stood. Both were wary and on high alert watching for the Flying Heads. Sam stepped in front of Dean taking the lead and Dean frowned at him. Even if he wasn't his Sam, he was his brother and that ingrained need to protect never left him. He jerked him back and took the lead again watching the sky for anything moving.

"Stay behind me." he hissed at Sam as he griped the crossbow tightly in one hand and made ready to drop the spear if needed.

"Quit being so stubborn." Sam hissed back coming even with him. "Watch for sudden wind, it'll tell us they're coming." he whispered.

"Got it." Dean said quietly as he kept his eyes moving over the terrain looking for the creatures.

They had traverse about half way across the open land when a puff of wind blew across his neck. He whirled around to see a small whirlwind with several dark objects bearing down on them.

"Behind us." he yelled to Sam who was busy watching the whirlwind in front of them.

"And in front." Sam told him bracing himself to begin the battle. His total concentration was on the attack from the front not worrying about his brother. The high powered sprayer was pumped and ready for use as he stuck his spear into the ground. He tensed his body and calculated the distance trying to see how many threats were in the whirlwind.

 **spn**

Dean rid himself of the spear and jerked the crossbow up while pulling two more arrows out of the quiver so he could quickly reload. He checked the wind that was picking up around them and aimed for the first head coming his way. He watched as the sun reflected off the too white skull in an eerily, spooky way. He let them get closer so he would have a good shot before shooting. In one fluid motion, Dean cocked the bow and slipped another arrow in place as he watched the head explode in a ball of flames falling to the ground. The wind was getting stronger as he zeroed in on another bodiless head waiting for the right time to shoot again. He fired again hitting the target dead on causing another fireball to erupt in the sky. Before he could load again, the two remaining head swooped down at him knocking him off balance. Dean hit the ground hard loosing his bow with the fall. He rolled and grabbed the spear just as one made a dive for him. He swung at it using the spear like a bat knocking it away from him. He tried to glance at Sam to be sure he was ok but was too busy trying to keep the two heads from chowing down on him.

 **spn**

Sam judged the distance and released his load slightly to the left of the Flying Heads letting the wind help carry the liquid into their paths. The heads split up but two suddenly caught fire and exploded knocking the other two out of the path of the spray. He continued the spray hoping to catch the other two but it seemed they learned quickly and flew out of the path. Sam discarded the sprayer and grabbed the spear in time to jab it into the head and quickly cover his face as the head burst into flames and fell at his feet. He saw Dean on his back fighting two heads as his remaining head flew at him brandishing its teeth and snapping at his body. He punched it with his gloved hand sending it bouncing on the ground and drove his spear into an empty eye socket. Once his threats were gone he turned to Dean deciding he should help him. He was sure that was what he needed to do. Dean cried in pain as one latched onto his arm and the other made a dive for his midsection just as Sam caught it from behind burying the spear into the back of the head and quickly tossing it before it burst into flames over Dean. Dean grabbed an arrow from the ground and rammed it into the side of the head that had latched onto his arm. He shielded his face when the flames erupted destroying the last Flying Head. Dean lay there panting and holding his injured hand to his chest.

"I think that was all of them." Sam said standing by him looking around.

"Good." he grunted rolling to his side to push himself up. "Damn thing bit me."

"Come on let's get out of here. I'll look at it when we get back to the motel." Sam told him grabbing his arm and steering him back across the field toward the Impala.

Dean stumbled in his brother's grasp, but managed to get to the car and fall into the passenger seat. He tried to fight the blurred vision and dizziness that was sending him spiraling into a world of darkness.

 **spn**

Something wet was wiping his face as Dean struggled to pull himself from the fog that had blanketed his mind. He tried to jerk away from the wetness until a familiar hand and voice stopped him.

"It's ok, lay still." Sam told his brother as he wiped his fevered face with a damp cloth.

Dean calmed enough to let his mind shut back down and send him into the darkness once again. Sam checked his pulse and used the ear thermometer to check his fever. Once Sam had gotten Dean back to the room, he called Bobby to let him know what had happened and then ran to the drug store on the corner and picked up extra first aid supplies. His fever was 101.7 when Sam had first checked it. After cleaning the wound and getting some pain meds into Dean, it had gone down several degrees. Sam used cold compresses and ice packs to get it down lower. He read the reading once it beeped and was happy to see it was down to 100.4. He had to open the bite up and let the poison drain out before stitching and bandaging it. Dean wavered in and out of consciousness all night as Sam kept him from getting up and spooned water into his mouth when he was awake enough. Even thought Sam didn't feel anything for his brother, he felt he should take care of him since they fought side by side. For some reason he couldn't really understand, he knew it was the right thing to do.

 **spn**

His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his mind was on slow motion as Dean tried to pull himself back to the land of the living. He grimaced and squinted his eyes as he opened them for a moment before closing them. He started to raise a hand but was stopped and a damp cloth wiped gently across his eyes before he heard a far away voice calling to him.

"Hey, you 'bout ready to wake up?" Sam asked his brother.

"S'my?" Dean questioned just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, I'm here, you're ok, your fever's 'bout gone now. Here drink." he told him slipping a straw between his lips so he could suck up some water.

Dean felt the straw and closed his lips around it and pulled up the cool liquid letting it wet his dry mouth and trickle down his throat. His mind was still fuzzy as he tried to remember what happened. They were fighting on the mesa and one got him, after that he couldn't remember anything. When he thought he could talk he questioned his brother.

"Wha' hap'ed?"

"One got you. You passed out coming back. I drained the wound and cleaned it then gave you meds. You've been in and out of consciousness all night."

"Surprised you hung around." he commented accepting more water.

"Someone needed to." Sam shrugged. "When you feel like it, we'll head back to Bobby's."

"Get me up." Dean grunted trying to push himself from the bed.

"Easy there, not so fast." Sam warned him helping Dean to sit on the side of the bed without falling off.

"Give me a sec." Dean answered wiping his face to try and stop the room from spinning. "Bathroom first, then we'll leave."

"If you need to wait we can." Sam told him helping him stand and steering him toward the bathroom door.

"I'll be ok." Dean huffed bracing himself in the doorway and pulling from his grip. He used the wall for support and closed the door behind him. He grabbed the edge of the cabinet for support to step to the commode to relieve himself. He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face to help clear his groggy mind. He rinsed his mouth out and sipped some from his hand before turning back to the door and stumbling to it to have it opened by his brother.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Let me get my boots on and we'll head out."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just wanna get back to Bobby's, maybe Cas is back."

"I've got us packed and we'll stop for coffee on the way out."

"Ok." he replied letting Sam steer him to the bed where his boots were laying. He used his foot to get them upright and onto his feet not bothering to lean over to lace them for fear of face planting on the floor.

"Here." Sam said kneeling in front of him and tying his boots for him. "Don't need ya tripping over the laces." he surmised standing to help him up once he was done. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded accepting his arm for support to the car.

Sam had snitched a pillow from the room and settled Dean in the back seat where he could stretch out and be a little more comfortable. Dean made himself comfortable and silently thanked his brother for doing it. He waited for Sam to load the car and listened to the roar of his Baby when it was cranked before closing his eyes and letting the gentle rocking of the car and the purring of the engine lull him to sleep. Sam didn't bother waking him for coffee figuring he needed the sleep more. He would stop when they needed gas and get him to take some pain meds and drink some Gatorade or water.

 **spn**

"Are you sure about this Cas?" Dean asked as he looked down at the faded, old parchment written in Enochian. They had been back from the hunt for nearly a week before Castiel returned from Heaven with what he found.

"To the best of my knowledge. I found this in my search of our archives. From what I can read, it can be used once and that's it. We have to get it right the first time. It is dangerous for both of us."

"And you're willing to do this?"

"Yes, this is my problem to fix and I'm the only one who can withstand the power it will take to do it. I will need you to do the spell to expel me from this body so I can enter the cage. Once I get his soul, I can enter my vessel again."

"What about Sam's soul? Can you put it back?"

"I can, but like I said Dean, Sam's soul has been in the cage two years being tortured by two archangels. His soul may be so damaged you will kill Sam by having me do that."

Dean didn't see Sam standing near the door listening to what they were discussing. He listened closely to their conservation as his mind began to make plans on how to stop this. He slipped quietly away before either Dean or Cas realized he was there listening. He didn't need to hear anymore, he had to get away before they did whatever Castiel had found and retrieved his soul. He wanted to live, even if it was this way.

 **spn**

"Ok, you say a soul is like a nuke, right?"

"Yes why?"

"Can a human body hold two souls?"

"What are you thinking Dean?"

"Put Sam's soul in my body and let me see if I can heal him as much as I can. If his is damaged and weak, then I should be able to use mine to help him. Maybe I can take away some of his pain and the memory and it won't be so bad for him when you put it back."

"Dean, that has never been done. It could kill both of you."

"Better we go out together at least."

"Are you going to tell Sam this? He has a right to know."

"Like I had a right to know he was back? Sam's a danger to others the way he is now; if we can't get his soul back I can't let him run loose. He has no boundaries or guidelines but an intense need to get the job done no matter the cost. I gotta believe I can do it."

"What if I take in both your souls and allow you to try and heal Sam's; I have a better chance of containing the energy than you, plus I can use my grace to help. But that would mean you would be without your soul. You see how Sam is; we have no idea what it would do to you."

"Guess you'll have to chain me in the panic room or knock me out. I've got to try."

"You need to know, doing this will weaken your soul. When I put it back I don't know how long it will take for you to gain your full strength."

"But I can get it back right?"

"It might take a long time, but yes unless I can find another angel to help. They could bring your soul to me in Heaven. I will be stronger there and more able to help. They could use their grace to strengthen your soul. I will be too weak to do that."

"You work on that and I'll talk to Sam. But ya gotta be sure about this angel that we can trust him." Dean told him getting up to go find his brother. It might be a long shot, but he had to try it. He went in search of his brother to find him coming from their room with his duffel over his shoulder. "Goin' somewhere?" Dean asked looking at the duffel and then Sam.

"I'm leaving, this isn't working. I've changed my mind." he told Dean trying to move around him.

"I can't let ya do that. We've gotta try Sam, Castiel has found a way to get your soul out of the cage."

"I heard and I also heard what it could do to me." he accused Dean.

"Guess you didn't ease drop long enough." Dean told him stepping back in his way. "I'm gonna try and heal your soul with mine or at least take part of the suffering and pain away before Cas puts it back in you. He said both of us could die, but I told him I had to try."

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself for me? But why?"

"You're my brother, that's enough. I'm supposed to protect you and keep you safe." Dean told him. "Please Sammy, we've gotta try."

Sam stood there looking at Dean's pain filled face rationalizing whether he wanted to fight him and get out of here or to stay. He remembered times growing up where Dean took care of him, doing without so he could eat. Making sure he had toys and clothes and never complained when he wanted to sleep with him because of storms or bad dreams. Dean had always put his needs before his own his whole life. He was willing to risk his life to help him no questions asked.

"Alright, I'll stay for now." Sam finally agreed sitting his bag back into the room.

Dean sighed with relief not wanting his brother to know that if he said no, he was gonna lock him in the panic room to keep him there. Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug not caring he didn't have any feelings for him. After a moment, he let him go and stepped back not wanting to continue the chick flick moment.

"C'mon we've got some planning to do." he told him slapping him lightly on the back as they headed for the stairs.

 **spn**

Dean looked up from the book he was scanning through when he heard the rustle of feathers. Castiel and a stranger stood in front of him. The stranger was younger than Cas with curly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Hey Cas, who's your friend?" Dean asked slowly figuring he must be an angel too.

"Dean, Sam this is Ramiel. He is from my old garrison and has agreed to help us."

"What does he want in return?" Dean questioned. "No one gives anything for free any more, angel or not."

Ramiel studied Dean for a moment before turning to look at Sam who stood slightly back behind him before answering his question.

"Castiel and I are very old friends. I have come to see what he sees in humans that he would stay here and fight with you two. I am curious."

"Cas can I have a word." Dean said. "In the kitchen." he added heading that way without looking to see if he was following.

They left the other two staring each other down, neither making a move to follow or move from where they were standing.

 **spn**

Dean turned when Castiel stopped behind him and he glared at him.

"Is something wrong Dean?"

"Are you sure of this guy Cas? I mean I'm putting a lot of faith in someone I don't know. What if he changes his mind or decides he wants to keep my soul or something?"

"He was a trusted friend and we fought side by side in battle. I saved his life, and as you say, he owes me."

"It's just there's a lot riding on this man. Can't have it go sideways on us."

"Ramiel will not disgrace his honor and go back on his word. We will blood swear, that can not be broken." Castiel said seeing the concern on his friend's face. He headed back into the other room finding the two still standing in the same place.

"Is something wrong brother?" Ramiel asked finally taking his eyes off Sam.

"You have to understand brother, their experiences with angels has not been all good. They are very wary and not ones to trust too easily. I told Dean we would do a blood swear to show him you are willing to help."

"With a blood swear I can not break my word. It is the highest oath that we take very serious." Ramiel said speaking directly to Dean. "Shall we brother?" Ramiel asked letting his silver weapon fall into his hand.

Dean stiffened slightly with this movement but saw Cas had done the same. He watched closely as they both quickly slashed their palms and gripped each other's hands tightly as their grace mingled for a moment.

"Our blood is our bond, the oath we swear will be fulfilled." they both said together before releasing their grip, hands already healed.

"When shall we do this?" Cas asked looking to the brothers.

"Bobby will be back tomorrow and we need to get the panic room ready." Dean told him.

"Ready for what?" Sam asked slowly wondering what Dean was planning.

"I've gotta be locked down. I'm not taking any chances when my soul is removed. I wanna be sure my body's still here to put it back into."

"I see, you don't know what you'll be like without your soul."

"Yeah, what if I take off or something, not having that so we're both gonna to be locked down until this is over with. You got a problem with that?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it'll be interesting seeing you without your soul."

"Don't get any ideas, we are getting our souls back." he assured him. "C'mon let's go do a little rearranging downstairs."

"We will return tomorrow then." Cas said before both angels vanished with a flutter of wings and gentle breeze.

 **spn**

"You sure about this son?" Bobby asked Dean as they sat at the kitchen table sipping a shot of whiskey.

"I don't see any other options here Bobby. I gotta try, he's my brother." Dean replied before gulping the shot in one swallow. "This is the only thing we could find. Look if this doesn't work you gotta promise me you won't let me hurt anyone. You gotta do whatever it takes. Bobby promise me."

Bobby looked up at the pained face of his adopted son and knew exactly what he was asking of him. He looked down at his glass before emptying it into his mouth letting it burn all the way down. If it came down to it, he wasn't sure if he could.

"Bobby? Please..."

"Alright, I'll take care of it." he finally muttered not happy to be asked to do this.

"Cas will help, but I don't know how strong he'll be after doing this."

"So when is this happening?"

"I just need to get Sam and if you'll lock us down in the panic room. Cas's friend will take my soul to Heaven and meet Cas there."

"I hope you know what you're doing son."

"I have no idea, but I gotta believe I can do this." Dean said getting up to look for Sam. "Cas we're ready down here, let's get this ball rolling." he prayed softly.

 **spn**

"That too tight?" Bobby asked Dean as he chained his wrist.

"Needs to be tight. I don't wanna be able to get free." Dean told him pulling on the chains. He sat back on the bed leaning against the wall as he looked over at his brother who was chained beside him. Sam didn't speak as he watched everyone in the room.

"You know Dean you may be unconscious the whole time, I don't know. I could put you to sleep but I don't know how long it will last."

"Do it Cas." Dean nodded.

Castiel and Ramiel stood watching in silence as Bobby double checked both brothers bonds before stepping back. He looked to the two angels and back to the brothers trying to keep the fear from his features. He wasn't liking this one bit, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"Close your eyes, when I leave my body it will be blinding." Castiel instructed the brothers.

"I will be going with my brother to the cage to have his back. I can not go in but I can watch out for him." Ramiel told them.

"Cas, thanks." Dean said as unspoken words passed between them before Cas turned to Bobby nodding for him to do the spell to release him from his vessel.

The brothers covered their eyes as Bobby recited the incantation and flashing, brilliant light invaded the room before suddenly it was gone. Dean rubbed his eyes and tried to see around the white spots that blocked his vision. It took him several minutes before his eyes adjusted again and he saw Cas's body slumped in a chair and Bobby checking him out.

"Guess all we can do is wait." Dean said glancing to his brother and back at Bobby.

 **spn**

The two angels invaded Hell in one quick swish, heading for the deepest parts of it to the cage. Ramiel did the ritual allowing Castiel the strength and power to break into it and jerk the lost soul of Sam Winchester from Lucifer and Michael's torture. Castiel gently embraced the younger brother's soul to his chest and allowed Ramiel to take them back to Heaven. He could feel how broken and tortured the soul was. His brightness was almost gone and it swirled weakly in his hands. Ramiel left to retrieve the older brother's soul and bring it back.

"It is time." Ramiel told Dean as he appeared before him. "This will not be pleasant for you, we have gotten Sam's soul and Cas has it in Heaven."

"Do it." Dean growled tensing his body waiting for the pain.

Bobby stood to the side watching the interaction as the angel held Dean as he inserted his hand under his rib cage and slowly pulled his soul out. Dean cried out in horrible pain before collapsing onto the cot unconscious from the ordeal.

"We will return when it is done." the angel told them as he disappeared leaving Sam and Bobby staring at the older unconscious Winchester.

"Is he ok?" Bobby asked stepping closer to Dean.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't get too close. This is Dean without a soul, look at me, how do you think he will be?" Sam cautioned him.

"You're right. Damn I'm getting to old for this." he grumbled pulling his cap off to run his hand through his hair before putting it back on. "Guess all we can do is wait. I'll be right outside." he said stepping from the room and locking the heavy door.

 **spn**

"Brother, I have the other's soul are you sure about this?" Ramiel asked Castiel.

Castiel didn't speak, only held out his hand for the bright, swirling soul of the older Winchester. It was placed carefully in his hands and he could already feel the pull from it toward the younger one's dim, weak soul. With a silent prayer, Castiel brought the two souls together and pushed them into his chest feeling the energy and power coursing through him. He could not describe the sensation inside of him as he groaned with pain when the older brother encased the younger one with his essence of comfort and support. Castiel concentrated his grace on both of them as Ramiel gripped his body, holding him up. He allowed his grace to flow to Castiel adding to the power.

 **spn**

Dean's soul sought his brother and wrapped him in his embrace as he pushed deep trying to take away the darkness that floated through his soul; dimming it to only a small spark remained. He pushed toward that small spark knowing he had to touch it to let his brother know he was there and he would save him. The darkness tore at the bright soul trying to expel it and fought back but was no match for a big brother who would stop at nothing to reach his little brother. Dean shoved and threaded his way to that spark and touched it feeling his brother cling to him in desperation.

" _I got ya bro." Dean relayed to his brother as he let his soul comfort his brother. Even if he didn't have a body, he could still communicate with his brother with his thoughts._

" _Dee!" Sam gasped painfully, not able to get any more words out. He revealed in his brother's touch, wanting to feel it for so long as he was tortured by Lucifer and Michael endlessly for days until they grew tired and left him alone only to start it again. His soul was ripped, torn, shredded in every way possible only to be put back together so they could start all over again. He had never experienced the pain and agony and suffering that had been done to him over his time there. Time pasted differently in the cage and what seemed like two years were centuries to him. His soul broke under the endless barrage of every torture imaginable and then some. He had almost given up hope but for this small spark that was left of his sanity._

" _We'll get you stronger and Cas'll get us back to our bodies. It'll be ok." Dean told him as he let his power spread into his brother's soul chasing the darkness out. Torture and imminence pain coursed through him as he relived past memories of the torture his brother endured. Dean fought for his brother as he took on the memories from his brother's soul. He could feel another present around them casting off waves of energy and power feeding Dean the extra energy he needed to not crack under the immense burden he was trying to share with Sam. What darkness could be expelled was cast away and slowly the light began to expand in Sam's soul, growing bigger the harder Dean focused. Dean's light dimmed as he gave it all to his brother bringing him back from the brink of despair and ebony abyss._

" _Dean, enough, you've done all you can." a voice whispered into his soul._

 _Dean pulled back from his brother's soul seeing how brighter it shone and felt himself being shifted along with Sam's soul as they were extracted by Castiel. He touched Sam's soul one last time leaving a small sliver of himself there for his brother to latch onto to show him the way home. Dean was swept away into nothingness as Castiel parted the brother's souls with the skill of a surgeon, balancing each close to his own soul._

 **spn**

"I am here brother, let me do this." Ramiel said gripping his brother tightly and transporting them back to the panic room. "Cover your eyes." he yelled into the room before taking the true form of Cas and pushing it back into his vessel.

Bobby ran into the room as Cas drew in a strong breath and stood up.

"Cas, you ok?" Bobby asked him as Cas stumbled slightly before gaining his balance. "Is it done?"

"Yes, Ramiel I'm not strong enough to put both souls back if you will take one." Cas said holding out Sam's soul.

"Of course brother." Ramiel said taking the glowing orb from his hands and carrying it carefully to Sam.

Sam pressed his body back against the wall as he watched the angel near him. Fear coursed through him deciding he wasn't sure about this after all.

"This might hurt a little, hold still." Ramiel said gripping his shoulder as he cupped the soul and pushed it back into Sam's body. There was not much force needed since the soul knew its place and wanted to return to him.

Sam sucked in deep breaths and his eyes rolled upward before he collapsed onto the cot unconscious. Ramiel laid a hand on his chest and probed his mind seeing he was ok and turned to his brother.

"Now Dean." Cas said stepping to his still unconscious body and releasing his soul to allow it passage into his body.

Dean's body arched once as his soul settled deep within him where it belonged. Ramiel knelt by his side and laid hand on his chest and allowing grace to boost the power of his soul giving him a quick charge. He stepped back and looked over at his brother who was wavering slightly as he tried to remain on his feet.

"Now what?" Bobby asked looking from one brother to the other.

"We wait; it's up to them now." Castiel said before slumping to the floor.

"Put him on the couch upstairs." Bobby told the angel as they both grabbed for Cas's limp body.

"I will minister to my brother as best I can."

"I will take care of my boys." Bobby told him taking a key to unlock the chains from both brothers' wrists and making sure they were both comfortable. He looked from one to the other looking for any sign of life. "C'mon ya idjits, can't let this beat ya. You hear me?" he growled at them as he pulled a chair between the beds to settle in watching his boys.

 **spn**

Dean was the first one to start pulling himself out of the mist that coated his mind. He groaned as his bruised soul sought to heal while he worked on bringing himself to consciousness. He felt a strong familiar hand on his shoulder and heard a gravely, rough voice speaking to him.

"Take it easy son, that was a hard ride ya took." Bobby told him as he saw Dean start to move around.

"S'my?" he got out with effort while trying to focus his eyes.

"Don't know yet, he's still out."

Dean fought with the memories that were his now and pushed them down and behind a locked door resisting the urge to give in to them. His whole body ached from the ordeal he went through. It took all his energy to push himself from the cot and to rest on the side of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Dean stayed like this until his stomach quit flip flopping and the world slowly stopped spinning.

"You look like hell son."

"Don't remind me." Dean mumbled rubbing his palms into his eyes so he could see. He looked over at his brother and eased off his cot to go sit on his brothers. "Hey Sammy c'mon bro, pull yerself out of this, I know you can do it." he told him cupping Sam's face in his hand. "Look at me brother."

Sam's head moved against Dean's hand as he opened his eyes enough to see his brother sitting by him. He shut his eyes and opened them again feeling raw emotions suddenly engulfing him as he cringed in pain with memories of his time in the cage.

"You ok Sam?" Dean asked knowing he was being overloaded with what his soul had endured. "Sammy, talk to me." he looked him over and could already see the changes in him. He could see his brother coming back to him and sighed in relief, their plan had worked.

"I'm ok Dee." Sam huffed out as he allowed his body to come to terms with having his soul once again. "It worked, I can feel it."

"Good. Cas said it might take us a little time to adjust again." Dean told him.

"I feel..." Sam started as his mind tried to comprehend the change. "Dee, I can feel you."

"You hang on to that, it will keep you grounded and help you to get through this. You're not carrying this alone bro, I got your back."

"Thanks Dee, are you ok?" Sam asked him when he saw the tense look on his brother's face.

"Nothing I can't handle Sammy. Think you can sit up?"

"Yeah, just go slow." he said as he gripped Dean's hand and allowed him to help pull him up.

"Why don't you two just sit there and let me get ya something to eat and drink." Bobby said getting up to head upstairs.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked looking around.

"That other angel took him upstairs when he collapsed. Told him to put him on the couch to rest. I'll check on him."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied pulling the chair besides Sam's cot to sit in. "Good to have ya back bro."

"Good to be back Dee." Sam said taking slow even breaths to let the dizzy spell pass. "Thanks for not giving up on me even when I wanted to."

"That's what big brothers do, we never give up on our pain in the ass little brothers." he huffed at him.

"You're so full of it jerk." Sam replied giving his brother a warm smile.

"And you remember that bitch. Always listen to your big brother." Dean said happy to hear **his** brother's voice once again.

Both would carry the horrors from the cage and would help each other to push past it and move on with the bond of brotherhood that would never die. Their souls would be linked forever now as their battle continued against the evils of the world.

 **The End**


End file.
